Délire Procne
by canocan
Summary: En réponse au défi de Procne Aesoris, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic.Marine et Féran sont deux nouveaux élèves de Poudlard, attention à tous ils vont mettre de l'ambiance.Yaoi, HPDM, Délire, Noir ...
1. Chapter 1

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à présenter mes excuses aux puristes qui vont découvrir dans cette fic des persos inédits d'Harry Potter. _

_Je commence maintenant …_

…_Euh non…j'allais oublier, cette fic est placée sous le signe du délire, lecteurs sérieux s'abstenir, enfin non…LIRE quand même !...  
Toute l'histoire se passe durant la cinquième année, je vais peut-être reprendre des éléments, mais pas tous._

_Allez j'y vais…_

Matin du départ pour Poudlard.

« Marine dépêche toi, sinon on va être en retard, comme d'habitude ! »  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas petit frère, on sera à l'heure et puis je n'ai pas fini ma tartine... »

Le petit frère en question ferma les yeux, exaspéré. Féran se leva de table et vérifia ses affaires. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour son entrée à Poudlard. Et oui, je dis bien son entrée, car l'année précédente avec sa sœur, ils étaient séparés : elle, étant Beauxbâtons et lui, à Durmstrang. Cette situation devenue trop pénible pour eux, ils préférèrent intégrer Poudlard.  
_Ca va vous suivez ?_

Féran se redressa et appela :  
« Iki, viens ici, et vite ! »

Un miaulement rauque se fit entendre, puis un fléreur fit lentement son entrée. _Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le fléreur se référer au manuel, « Les animaux fantastiques », si jamais vous voulez des détails, voir en fin de chapitre !_

« Tu vas l'emmener ? » demanda Marine en relevant la tête de sa tartine _(beurre, miel, confiture et chocolat)_   
« Et oui, ma vieille, je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul. En plus tu sais bien que s'il en a envie, il me suivra de toutes façons. Et arrêtes d'être jalouse, c'est très vilain ! »  
« Ok, fais ce que tu veux, et puis je ne suis pas jalouse d'Iki, mais de tes copains en général. »  
Sur ces mots elle se leva, et s'apprêta à se resservir. Féran se concentra et fit un signe à Iki, qui fit disparaître d'un coup tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Marine leur tira la langue et prit ses affaires. Elle s'exclama ensuite :  
« Alors tu viens ? Toujours à la traîne celui là, je vous jure ! »

Féran ne put retenir un soupir et sortit à la suite de sa sœur.   
Ils arrivèrent sur le quai de la gare, passèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ et montèrent dans le train. Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard les regardèrent étonnés, mais dans l'ensemble le frère et la sœur ne furent pas trop dérangés.  
Un peu plus tard Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le compartiment.

« Heu…désolés, mais il n'y a plus de place on peut entrer ? » demanda Harry.  
« Oui, bonjour Harry, je suis Marine Da Sylvia, et là-bas dans le wagon c'est mon frère jumeau, Féran. On entre en cinquième année à Poudlard. Ca va bien ? Et tes amis tu me les présentes ? Je suis certaine d'être avec vous à Gryffondor. Ta cicatrice te va super bien, mais tes lunettes sont vraiment ringardes…» _(Et ainsi de suite pendant un temps fou…)_

« STOP » coupa Hermione. Marine monopolisait l'attention sans s'en rendre compte depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes. « Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, ravie de faire ta connaissance. Voici Ron Weasley, et puis bien entendu, Harry. Tu as dis que vous entriez en cinquième année à Poudlard ?... ».  
« Oui, avant nous étions séparés, mais nous avons enfin réussi à trouver un collège qui nous acceptait tous les deux ensembles. »

Soudain, un jeune homme blond fit son apparition affublé de deux ados pa(s)tibulaires _(mais presque)_  
_Vous les avez reconnus ?_.

Il entra dans leur compartiment et regarda de haut les deux jumeaux avant de leur demander :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Cela n'empêcha pas Féran de continuer à caresser Iki qui ronronnait de plaisir. Marine prit aussitôt la parole :   
« Marine et Féran et toi, qui es tu ? »

« Je suis Drago Malefoy, préfet de Serpentard ! Ne traînez pas avec Potter et sa clique, j'ai un compte à régler !... »  
« Tu veux qu'on te laisse ? »  
« Oui, dégagez d'ici en vitesse ! »

Harry se tendit en attendant l'attaque du blond. Aussitôt Iki redressa la tête et grogna un peu, vite calmé par Féran qui ferma les yeux, se concentra et prit la parole d'un ton grave :   
« Tu n'as aucun ordre à nous donner tant que nous ne sommes pas arrivés à Poudlard, de plus nous ne sommes pas à Serpentard, et je ne pense pas y serons un jour. Alors maintenant, c'est toi qui dégage, sinon… »  
« Sinon quoi ? Tu crois que ton petit chat me fait peur ? » Railla Malefoy.  
« Iki n'est pas un chat, mais un fléreur, et ce n'est pas de lui que tu dois craindre, mais moi. Car même si tu es assez canon, je ne tolère pas que l'on me dérange lorsque j'essaye de me détendre. »  
« Attention Drago, quand il parle aussi longtemps c'est qu'il est vraiment énervé. » Déclama Marine, par habitude.  
Le blond n'en tint pas compte et lança un _Stupéfix_ sur l'autre jeune homme, qui ne tenta même pas de l'éviter. Harry et Ron avaient déjà sortis leurs baguettes, mais Féran se leva sans problèmes.  
« Pauvre Drago » ricana Marine en attendant le spectacle.  
« Comment as-tu … » commença Drago qui n'eut même pas le temps de se protéger de la lumière bleue nuit sortant de la baguette de Féran. Le Préfet se retrouva paralysé et le visage déformé par la peur.  
« La prochaine fois, évite de m'attaquer, je pourrais réellement m'énerver. » conclut Féran qui reprit Iki et recommença les caresses, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

Crabbe et Goyle emportèrent Drago vers un autre compartiment pendant que Marine proposa :  
« A la prochaine fois mon petit dragon, ce fut un réel plaisir... »

Après leur sortie, Féran se rassit sans un mot.  
Hermione ébahie, demanda à Marine ce qu'il faisait.

« Lui ? En ce moment, il se détend après son attaque contre cet abruti super canon. Le pauvre… »

« Qui ça ? L'abruti ? Enfin…Malefoy ?»  
« Non Féran, il déteste se battre. Mais au fait un Préfet à un rôle important à Poudlard ? »  
« Oui, Hermione et moi sommes préfets de Griffondor. » Proclama fièrement Ron.  
« Et Malefoy est la pire chose qui existe à Poudlard, sauf peut-être avec Rogue. » commenta Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête et demanda :  
« J'ai bien entendu ''super canon'' à propos de Malefoy ? »  
Féran se redressa à ce moment.  
« Marine, il faut que l'on se change, nous arrivons à Poudlard et cesse de parler, je suis un peu fatigué… »

« Oui, oui petit frère…j'arrive, au fait je te présente… HEY tu pourrais m'écouter quand je parle ! » En effet Féran s'était déjà retourné et il passait une robe bleue nuit brodée d'or.  
« Et bien ça va jaser à Poudlard avec cette tenue… » Commenta Harry en allant se changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Marine était enfin habillée, mais elle portait l'uniforme des garçons, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Hermione, qui imaginait déjà la tête des professeurs devant cette nouvelle élève. Par contre, elle n'arrivait pas à cerner Féran qui ne leur avait même pas décroché un mot.  
Le train arriva à Poudlard et les élèves allèrent vers le château.  
En entrant dans la grande salle, Marine fit le plus de commentaires possibles. _Mais non elle n'est pas du tout bavarde…_  
Féran, lui, passa devant les tables sans un mot.  
Le professeur Dumbledore accueillit les deux nouveaux élèves en premier et le Choixpeau les envoya tous deux à Gryffondor.  
Ensuite ce fut le tour des élèves de première année d'assister à la cérémonie de répartition.  
Puis le Directeur prit la parole :  
« Chers élèves, cette année, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sera Dolorès Ombrage… »

Le repas se déroula sans incident notable, puis ils montèrent dans leur dortoir.  
Féran arriva en premier devant le portrait de la grosse dame et fit un petit geste de la main. Le tableau s'écarta en tremblant légèrement.  
Marine suivit son frère et commença aussitôt à chercher ce qu'elle pourrait bien déclancher comme farce, m ais manque de chance, les jumeaux Weasley la devancèrent et elle se mit à admirer les deux jeunes hommes au sens de l'humour semblable au sien.  
La nuit était bien avancée quand enfin ils allèrent tous se coucher, enfin presque tous, car dans les couloirs, Iki se déplaçait sans bruit et faisait venir son maître à lui...

_Ne me demandez pas comment, je l'ignore, enfin si je le sais, mais vous, vous le saurez plus tard ! Nah !..._

Marine, elle, se lova contre sa Demiguise apprivoisée. _Même remarque que pour Iki, voyez en fin de chapitre._ Elle songea avec délice au futur cours de potion, pendant lequel elle pourrait montrer ses créations personnelles…

_Voilou, fini pour cette fois._

_Alors qu'en pensez vous ?_

Pour les ignares : 

**Fléreur _(Kneazle en anglais)_ :** Ressemble à un petit chat à la fourrure tachetée. Il a des oreilles très grandes et une queue ressemblant à celle d'un lion. Le fléreur est indépendant, intelligent et agressif à l'occasion. Il a la faculté de détecter les personnes louches et son maître peut s'en servir pour retrouver son chemin. Il est très fidèle au sorcier qu'il a choisi.

**Demiguise :** Originaire d'Extrême-Orient, la Demiguise possède la faculté de se rendre invisible. Elle ressemble à un cygne argenté, gracieux. Ses yeux noirs peuvent être en partie cachés par sa fourrure soyeuse. Les capes d'invisibilités sont en poils de Demiguise. C'est un paisible herbivore qui peut parfois se montrer capricieux.

Pour tous, quelques commentaires : Cette histoire est à la base un délire, mais j'ai décidé d'ajouter quelques mystères sur Marine et Féran. Ensuite il y aura certainement une histoire entre Harry et Drago. Mais pour savoir comment tout va se passer, continuez de lire…  
Enfin Féran a certains pouvoirs qui peuvent sembler étranges, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il vient de Durmstrang. Enfin, Marine aussi vous réserve quelques surprises…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous et merci de continuer à me lire !**_

« Debout tout le monde ! » Le cri de Marine réveilla tous les garçons du dortoir de Féran. Ce dernier se leva rapidement pour mettre sa sœur dehors. Les grommellements de ses voisins lui firent savoir qu'il avait eu raison. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa sœur qui revint environ dix minutes plus tard pour vérifier que tous étaient réveillés.

Sans cesser de parler, elle se fit raccompagner vivement par Harry, Ron et Féran, tous les trois énervés.

« Mais il fallait bien que je reviennes, on a potion et je ne veux absolument pas être en retard… »  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne veux être en retard en potion, je te le promets ! » répliqua Harry maussade.

Ils allèrent manger, mais en arrivant quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir la grande salle repeinte en bleu nuit. Le professeur Dumbledore tentait veinement de lui redonner ses couleurs d'origine. Le professeur Ombrage arriva et poussa un cri en voyant la nouvelle décoration.

« Qui a fait ça ? Que le coupable se dénonce immédiatement ! »  
« Moi je trouve cela beaucoup plus joli ainsi. » Constata calmement Féran.  
« Monsieur Da Sylvia, venez ici ! »  
« Oui professeur ? » Demanda le jeune garçon, sans se départir de son sourire.  
« Est-ce vous qui avez fait cela ? »  
« Oui professeur. » Répondit il, sans complexes.  
« Vous allez remédier à cela sans délai. Et vous serez en retenue pendant trois jours. » Rugit Ombrage.

Féran soupira et fit un petit geste de sa baguette et la grande salle reprit ses couleurs originelles.

Après le repas, où tout Poudlard regarda Féran perdu dans ses pensées, les gryffondors allèrent lentement vers le cours de potion. En arrivant devant la porte, Drago était déjà présent. Il eut un sourire mauvais et entra dans la pièce.

Marine, elle aussi entra rapidement, ses créations à la main.  
« Eh ! Drago, je pose ça où ? Alors ? Tu réponds ? »  
« Mademoiselle Da Sylvia, je vous prierai de vous taire. Et débarrassez vous de ces choses ! » Prononça Rogue en entrant dans la salle de cours.  
« Oui professeur, je voulais vous les montrer, certaines sont je le pense … »  
« Je ne vous demande pas de penser, mais de vous taire. Puisque vous semblez ne pas comprendre je retire 10 points à Griffondor »

Féran soupira et transmis à sa sœur : **_Marine s'il te plait, essaie au moins de le connaître avant de le contrarier._ **

La dite Marine se retourna en tirant la langue.

« Bien, puisque certains d'entre vous ont enfin accepté de se taire et de s'installer. Je vais vous donner le programme de cette année. Vous devrez préparer des antidotes contre les poisons les plus mortels. Bien entendu, vous les testerez ! » Conclut il avec un sourire mauvais à l'intention des Griffondors.

En sortant, les rouge et or, à leur habitude, avaient subit le cours de potion. Les Serpentards eux, l'avaient vécu avec indifférence. La routine habituelle... Féran semblait de bien mauvaise humeur, en effet, il s'était attiré à maintes reprises les foudres du prof. Quant à sa soeur... Le jeune homme soupira, était il vraiment utile d'y penser ? Il avait du mal à comprendre comment deux jumeaux pouvaient être en tous points aussi différents. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle était toute surexcitée, heureuse. Elle n'avait pas changé. Rogue semblait tout aussi perplexe que les autres élèves, il était rare (avait il seulement déjà eut un seul élève comme elle ?) de voir quelqu'un sortir ainsi heureux d'un cours de potion?...

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry devint excédé, Hermione souriait amusée, quant à Ron, il cherchait à comprendre Marine. Sur les bons conseils de Féran, il arrêta bien vite, la demoiselle était incompréhensible et même son frère n'était pas encore arrivé à bien la cerner...

« Quand même, il est génial ce prof non ? » S'extasiait Marine, les yeux rêveurs.

Ron mima discrètement derrière elle, un vomissement soudain.   
« Oui, si tu aimes le genre pervers aux cheveux gras et sadique » Répondit Harry en faisant une grimace.

Marine ne tint pas compte de cette remarque et continua dans son babillage :   
« Oui, mais il est talentueux, génial et il a drôlement la classe... J'adore ce côté sombre et... »  
Elle continua ainsi pendant un bon moment. Harry et Féran se regardèrent et soupirèrent, décidément, cette fille ne faisait rien comme tout le monde...

Et durant tout le cours d'histoire de la magie, alors que tous dormaient, elle continua à énumérer les qualités du professeur Rogue. Même chose durant le repas de midi. Ce n'est qu'à l'approche du cours de Défense Contre les forces du mal qu'elle se tut enfin, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous les Griffondors.

En entrant dans la salle de cours, alors que le professeur Ombrage était absente, tous s'installèrent et sortirent leurs baguettes. C'est à ce moment qu'elle fit son entrée :   
« Rangez vos baguettes et sortez vos livres ! »  
« Mais professeur ?... » Demanda Harry  
« Potter taisez vous, je fais mon cours comme il me plait ! »  
« Ce n'est pas en lisant que nous pourrons affronter Voldemort ! » Plaida Harry.  
« Monsieur Potter, dix points de moins pour Griffondor ! Et cessez de répéter ces absurdités ! Vous savez qu'il est mort ! »  
« Vous en êtes certaine professeur ? » Demanda Féran.   
« Bien entendu, comment un élève peut croire une chose pareille, et si vous continuez je serais ravie de vous garder en retenue ce soir ! »

Marine regarda son frère avec une lueur amusée dans le regard avant de déclarer en faisant semblant de pleurer.  
« Oh non Voldy est mort ! »

Le professeur Ombrage ne put retenir une exclamation.  
« Mademoiselle Da Sylvia, vous serez également en retenue ce soir. Donc pour récapituler : Messieurs Potter et Da Sylvia et Mademoiselle Da Sylvia, d'autres candidats ?... »

Plus personne n'osa protester et ils se mirent tous à lire, enfin tous sauf les jumeaux qui parlèrent par télépathie :

_Marine **: Tu penses pouvoir te retenir d'éclater de rire ?  
**Féran **: Tu me prends pour qui ?  
**Marine **: Ok, alors on va vraiment s'amuser !**_

Féran soupira et s'attendit au pire. Marine ferma les yeux et pris le contrôle de l'esprit de leur professeur, qui se mit à danser lentement devant toute la classe médusée. Mais Dolores réussit à reprendre le contrôle rapidement et elle chercha qui punir. Féran crut bon d'intervenir. Il ferma les yeux et bientôt tous les objets prirent vie.

Hermione demanda : « Professeur faites quelque chose ! »

Le_ pauvre_ professeur ne put qu'ordonner à tous de cesser immédiatement et en désespoir de cause elle leur dit de sortir…

Marine quitta la classe avec un regard triomphant et recommença à parler de Rogue :  
« Marine ça suffit, j'en ai marre ! A cause de toi je suis en retenue ! Et arrête avec Rogue ! » S'exclama Harry furieux.

Marine le regarda en faisant la moue puis repris son air victorieux, légèrement teinté de sadisme.  
« Méchant Harry, je vais te punir … » dit-elle avec délice.   
« Marine, non, ça suffit, moi aussi je trouve que tu vas trop loin. » Lui fit remarquer Féran.  
« Méchant Féran, je vais te punir … »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Marine ferma les yeux et Harry se retrouva incapable de bouger. Féran tenta d'intervenir mais trop tard, déjà il commençait à avancer vers le brun. Et sans pouvoir résister, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. _Si, si… il veut bien, enfin il aimerait, bon d'accord, il se laisse faire. _Harry ne comprit pas ce qui se passait, mais le baiser de Féran lui parut très excitant et il finit par lui aussi, ne plus résister.

Féran se retira dès qu'il fut libéré, et parti sans dire un mot. Marine repris son bavardage en demandant à tous si l'expérience les tentait. Tous trouvèrent une occupation.  
En se retournant, elle vit Drago les yeux dans le vague. Elle passa près de lui et murmura à son oreille :  
« La prochaine fois petit Dragon, c'est toi qui sera à la place de mon frère… »  
Et sur cette promesse elle le laissa planté là.

_**Et moi aussi nananère !**_

_**Allez reviews, reviews, reviews …**_

**(Petite note de Procne : Psychopathie de Marine Powâ ! Mdr. Vive les fous, vive les fous ! Moi aussi veux embrasser Harry d'abord !… Nannnn, Rogue, c'est mieux… ****_٭_****Bave…****_٭ _****Gneuh… O.o''' Mdr)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à tous et merci de continuer à me lire !**_

Après avoir embrassé Féran, Harry se retira dans la tour d'astronomie. Il se demandait pourquoi Marine avait eu une idée pareille … Et aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas pu résister et… s'était même laissé faire sur la fin.

De son côté Féran pensait à la retenue avec Dolores Ombrage. Marine avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Il regarda avec appréhension le calendrier. Déjà le 15 du mois. Le jour de l'inversion. Il retint avec peine un sanglot. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Ce soir là l'inversion aurait lieu et il aurait bien du mal à rattraper tout ce qu'il oserait faire.  
Il se dirigea vers la salle commune de gryffondor. Marine était déjà là.

« Alors petit frère, tu es fin prêt ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
« J'ai le choix ? Non ! » répondit-il hargneux  
« Allez on y va, un, deux, trois ! »

Puis tous deux prononcèrent : ''_Daemonis liberans, inverto spiritus_''  
Marine se redressa et demanda :   
« Alors petit frère, tout va bien ? »  
« Oui, oui, même si je n'aime pas ça, je vais faire avec… »

Il sortit de la pièce en sifflotant. Marine restée seule se mit à lire son livre de défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsque Harry entra dans la salle commune, il faillit faire demi tour en voyant la jeune fille, mais elle était déjà là, devant lui.

« Désolée pour tout à l'heure Harry, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? »  
« Et bien… non. Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »  
« C'est assez difficile à expliquer, je pense que mon démon intérieur a frappé ! »  
« Très drôle, mais la prochaine fois évite ! »  
« Je ne te promets rien. » Et elle repartit lire tranquillement avec un sourire, sous le regard ahuri de Harry.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'aller parler avec Ron et Hermione du comportement de la jeune fille et de son frère. Ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion qu'ils étaient étrange et Hermione se promis de rechercher à la bibliothèque ce qui pouvait expliquer toutes leurs bizarreries.

Le soir venu, les deux jumeaux se retrouvèrent dans la salle de cours du professeur Ombrage. Harry était déjà la à écrire avec une plume. En y regardant de plus près, Marine vit qu'il écrivait avec son sang. Elle soupira et alla voir le professeur.  
« Madame, je tiens à m'excuser pour ma conduite inqualifiable durant votre cours, et j'accepte toutes les critiques et sanctions que vous jugerez appropriées. »

Le professeur Ombrage sourit devant cette manifestation incroyable de son autorité. _Mais bien sur…_ Elle donna une plume à Marine qui commença ses travaux d'écriture : ''_Je ne dois pas perturber le cours_.''

Féran s'approcha à son tour et ferma les yeux en soupirant.  
« Et moi, je dois écrire quoi ? »  
« La même chose, Monsieur Da Sylvia. »

Mais le jeune homme ne put rien écrire, la plume semblait ne pas fonctionner avec lui, il en fit donc la remarque au professeur. Cette dernière ne trouva rien à sa plume, et alla en chercher une autre. Durant ce temps Féran en Marine parlèrent par télépathie :

**_Féran : Elle est vraiment pénible, tu as bien fait de la faire danser ce matin.  
Marine : Oh non Féran si tu savais comme je m'en veux maintenant…  
Féran : Il ne fait vraiment pas t'en vouloir, j'aurais fait pareil.  
Marine : Tu ne vas tout de même pas l'embêter encore ?  
Féran : Pourquoi pas. Je pense que ça pourrait être distrayant. Allez je me lance !_**

Puis Féran ferma les yeux, les objets de la pièce se mirent à bouger. Il se concentra un peu plus pour faire venir des pierres de la cour et les lancer sur le _pauvre_ professeur, qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Harry se cacha sous une table avec Marine.

« Désolée Harry, mais tu sais comment est mon frère, totalement instable certains jours... »  
« Comment ça instable ? Comme toi ce matin ? »  
« Si on veux, mais lui c'est un peu différent, il devient presque méchant quand cela lui arrive. Moi j'essaie de ne pas l'être. »

La calme revenant dans la salle, ils se risquèrent à jeter un coup d'œil. Féran était debout en proie à un fou rire, tandis que le professeur Ombrage tentait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de ses plumes enchantées. Elle finit par ordonner de sortir à ses élèves.  
Féran fut le premier dehors, il se retourna vivement vers sa sœur et Harry.

« Alors, on s'est bien amusé non ? »  
« Tu es totalement fou ! Tu as vraiment envie de faire perdre des points à Griffondor ! » Hurla Harry  
« Je n'ai absolument rien à faire des points de Griffondor ! Et tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, mais on peut régler ça en duel si tu en as envie ! »

Marine attrapa son frère et l'entraîna dans la salle commune, puis tenta de le calmer. Pendant ce temps Harry alla se coucher, Ron lui demanda comment s'était passée la retenue, il lui expliqua tout. Les deux amis se jurèrent de parler de tout ça à Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, Marine ne les réveilla pas. Féran était déjà absent du dortoir et personne ne l'avait vu. Ce qui ne dérangea pas trop Harry et Ron qui voulaient parler tranquillement avec Hermione. Mais encore fallait-il que Marine ne soit pas dans les parages. Ils trouvèrent leur amie plongée dans un livre, _comme d'habitude_. Harry commença à parler :  
« Hermione, j'aimerais te parler de Féran. Hier soir il était vraiment étrange. Il s'est comporté comme Marine hier matin. En plus violent. Je ne le comprends pas du tout ! »  
« Je vais faire des recherches sur ce genre de comportement pour les jumeaux sorciers. Mais je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… »  
« Au fait vous les avez vus ce matin ? » demanda Ron à ses deux amis.   
« Marine s'est réveillée assez tôt, mais elle a été très calme. » répondit Hermione.

« C'est vraiment bizarre ce changement d'attitude tout à coup ! » conclut Harry en voyant Féran arriver.

« Alors Harry, toujours aussi furieux ? Tu veux me défier en duel ? » demanda le jeune garçon plein d'espoir.  
« Je ne te comprends pas Féran, que cherches-tu exactement ? » répliqua Harry agacé.  
« Je cherche à me distraire, et tu m'as gâché tout mon plaisir hier, tu mériterais une punition, mais Marine n'est pas d'accord ! Elle est chiante quand elle s'y met. Mais tu ne pers rien pour attendre, très bientôt elle aussi voudra s'amuser et alors tu vas devenir notre cible favorite. » termina-t-il avant de se retourner et de lancer : « Avec Drago bien entendu ! »

Le survivant rougit brutalement en pensant à ce qui se passerais si les deux jumeaux décidaient de le rapprocher du Serpentard. Mais le premier cours de la journée était annoncé et le professeur McGonagall détestait attendre…

Durant tout le cours Marine fut absolument adorable. Féran ne fit rien d'extraordinaire, mais il finit par demander le plus sérieusement du monde :  
« Madame, les duels sont-ils autorisés à Poudlard ? »  
« Comment cela jeune homme ? Qui souhaitez vous défier ? » demanda McGonagall un peu surprise par la question.  
« Oh ! Personne en particulier, mais cela pourrait être amusant de se battre, personnellement j'adore ça ! »  
« Monsieur Da Sylvia, voyons ! Je ne sais pas si c'est vos année à Durmstrang, mais franchement je trouve cette question et cette envie de se battre tout à fait déplacée à Poudlard. »  
« Vous ne savez donc pas vous amuser ? Voyons, je suis certain que vous aimeriez pouvoir observer des combats entre les élèves, non ? »  
« Taisez vous ! » Gronda McGonagall choquée « Comment osez vous parler ainsi, je suis professeur, et voir des élèves se battre est inadmissible. »  
« Ah bon ? C'est pourtant courant chez les an… »  
« Excusez le professeur, il ne se sent pas très bien en ce moment, ce doit être à cause du changement d'établissement. » dit Marine en mettant une main sur la bouche de son frère.

_**Marine : Mais ça va pas, tu as failli nous trahir !**_

**_Féran : Et alors, je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire contre nous si nous unissions nos pouvoirs !_**

_**Marine : Féran ! Comment peux-tu !**_

_**Féran : Je fais ce que je veux ma chère sœur ! Et tu ne t'es pas gênée hier !**_

_**Marine : L'inversion te fais perdre le contrôle de toi-même ! **_

_**Féran : Je suis normal en ce moment, c'est l'autre qui n'est pas habituel !**_

Féran poursuivit à haute voix :  
« Iki, au pied ! » Et lorsque le fléreur apparut, il le caressa puis ils disparurent tout deux.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda Marine qui avait un sourire crispé.   
« Pourriez vous m'expliquer, mademoiselle ? »  
« Je suis désolée professeur, mais je ne peux rien dire en ce moment ! Je vais m'arranger pour que Féran ne soit pas trop violent, mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous proposer… »

Elle appela : « Lezalel ! ». Sa Demiguise apparut, puis Marine lui demanda de retrouver Féran et la suivit. Les élèves ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer le calme de la jeune fille, puis ils sortirent en bon ordre.

Hermione se rua à la bibliothèque, suivie par Harry et Ron.  
« Mais tu veux savoir quoi encore ? » demanda Ron.  
« Tu n'as pas entendu Féran ? Il a commencé à dire qu'il était un ange ! »  
« Un ange, mais bien sur ! » répliqua Harry « ce n'est pas toi qui l'a vu attaquer Ombrage ! »  
« Je dois vérifier un truc, alors attendez un peu. »

Elle se précipita sur un livre et l'ouvrit. Puis après s'être plongée dedans elle redressa la tête en souriant : « Je le savais ! »

**_Niak niak !_ **

_**Allez reviews, reviews, reviews …**_


End file.
